


all pressed up in black and white

by HazHas4Nips



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Couch Sex, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Grinding, Insecurity, Journalist Louis, Lawyer Liam, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Clamps, OT4 Friendship, Office Sex, Public Sex, Reminiscing, Restraints, Riding, just a whole bunch of smut, mentions of a past toxic relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazHas4Nips/pseuds/HazHas4Nips
Summary: He’s gotten used to seeing Liam in the comfort of their own flat, dressed down in sweats for a night in or wearing something simple yet sleek for their weekly bar nights with Niall and Harry.It’s not like Louis has— or ever could— forget how sexy Liam is, but he’s still thrown off seeing him right now, sitting behind his desk, his round glasses perched atop his nose and his suit jacket straining slightly whenever his broad, strong shoulders move.“Babe,” Liam says with a soft smile as he stands up behind his desk. “Aren’t you supposed to be at work? Did we have plans?” Kicking the door shut, Louis rushes towards Liam, dropping the bag of take-out unceremoniously atop Liam’s desk and shoving Liam harshly back into his chair.Although Liam’s bigger than Louis, he allows himself to be shoved until his legs hit the chair and he’s shoved into a sitting position. Louis stares intensely down at Liam, gulping audibly as he takes in his suit, which does little to mask Liam’s chiseled body.Louis and Liam were unlikely friends and even unlikelier lovers, but even if others don't understand their dynamic, it's perfect for them.





	all pressed up in black and white

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos and kind comment! It truly means the world to me. 
> 
> I've been in a LiLo friendship mood for like the past year let's be real, and when I saw this fic fest, I knew I wanted to write a Louis/Liam relationship fic. It was weird not pair Louis with Harry or Liam with Zayn, but it was definitely a fun adventure to write something I don't normally write!
> 
> Like always, just want to say that this work is purely fiction and it all came from my mind. I do not claim any of the events or relationships as real; it's simply just a story. 
> 
> This ended up just being a whole bunch of smut, but then again, those are my favorite stories to write because we love sex-positivity here. 
> 
> I was going to name this as a line from "Home" because it seemed only appropriate to use a song that Louis and Liam wrote on together, but there are already a zillion fics with names from "Home" (good for them honestly), plus this fic was kinda just an excuse for me to write about how my gay ass is obsessed with how hot Liam looks in suits, so what better title than something from the classic JT song "Suit and Tie" ?

Louis is absolutely the first person to admit that he and Liam are a mismatched pair. 

Where he’s loud and outgoing, Liam is introspective and calmly collected. Where Louis is reckless and spontaneous, the type to take a prank too far, never one to call chicken, Liam is a rule follower who gets nervous even just jaywalking. Louis is crude and unashamed, the friend who counts back nine months from someone’s birthday to try figuring out when and why their parents had sex, Liam blushes when he sees people holding hands in public, averting his eyes to offer them privacy.

Louis considers himself a caring, humble guy, but he’s not so modest that he won’t admit he and Liam, while completely opposite personalities, definitely look fucking fit together. 

But other than the fact that they’re both hot as shit, they’re about the most mismatched pair imaginable. 

So to many people, Louis and Liam shouldn’t work as anything past platonic, if that. 

But opposites attract or whatever shit people say. 

Not always, of course. 

They didn’t get along at first. When they first met, having been assigned as roommates first year of uni, they hated each others’ guts. But after spending (forced) time together and discovering that Liam is much more than an uptight, straight douche and Louis’ much more than a loud, reckless attention-whore, it became clear how their differences were actually what could make them such good friends. 

And especially once Liam got on so well with Louis’ childhood best friend, Harry, and Louis instantly hit it off with Liam’s best friend from the uni lacrosse team, Niall, their friend group was pretty much solidified. 

If you asked Louis on the second day after moving in to uni how he saw his relationship with Liam unfolding, he would’ve scoffed in your face and told you he’s already counting down the days until he never has to see Liam’s self-righteous face again. 

But fast forward to the end of their first year, and Louis was the one to ask Liam if he wanted to room together again next year; of course to which Liam responded yes. 

Their second year of uni was really where their friendship solidified, when they became almost inseparable, so much so that people teased them about dating, despite Liam being straight. 

While the teasing started off as merely intentionless and slightly irksome, it grew until the point where Liam started withdrawing from Louis, turning down any and all plans to socialize outside of the safety of the four walls of their dorm room because of some flimsy, weak excuse Liam made up each time. 

It also led to their biggest fight of all time, when Louis confronted Liam about how he’s been avoiding Louis.

_“What the fuck is your problem, Li? You’re gonna let some dumbass dickwads fuck up our whole friendship?!” Louis screams in his face. “I know you like pussy, Liam, but I didn’t realize that you yourself were such a giant pussy!”_

_“That’s not what it is, Louis! Jesus Christ! You should know that! Will you just shut up for once in your life? You always think you know everything about everyone, but newsflash, you’re not always right!”_

_“Oh is that so, Liam? What are you even on about? If I’m so wrong about whatever your problem is with me, then please, please enlighten me. Because right now, the only explanation I can come up with is that you’re just as much of a homophobic dickhead as the people who are saying this shit about us!!”_

_“You know what, fuck you, Louis. Fuck. You.”_

Liam stormed out after that, and they went the longest without talking to each other since they had met. It was only at the urging of Harry and Niall that Louis stopped being completely stubborn and dead set on writing Liam out of his life forever. 

And so about a week after their fight, with Liam staying on an air mattress in Niall’s room, much to the irritation of his roommate, Louis stalked over to Niall’s room, having agreed to give Liam one last chance to explain his bullshit behavior but having warned Niall and Harry that the second Liam said anything even minisculely douchey, he’s walking out of the room and Liam’s life forever. 

_Louis bangs loudly on Niall’s door, hoping that his incessant pounding is annoying Liam, that prick. Sure, Louis agreed to go over and try talking to Liam one last time, but that doesn’t mean he’s any less infuriated and ready to throttle Liam than he was when they had their giant fight last week._

_He continues banging on the door until Liam flings it open, coming face-to-face with Louis, leaving the latter frozen with his fist raised half-way to pounding on the place where the door had been milliseconds before but now appearing as if he’s about ready to strike Liam._

_To Louis’ surprise— and truthfully, confusion— Liam doesn’t look angry at all, not like he had last time. Which in a weird, sick, twisted way, had made things easier for Louis during their last fight. Getting Liam worked up when he’s normally so calm and logical and reasonable was easier than seeing him right now, looking defeated and withdrawn._

_“What are you doing here, Lou?”_

_Liam’s voice cracks when he addresses his roommate and (former?) best friend, and it’s then that Louis—still with his fist raised— notices that Liam’s eyes are tinged red and his face is puffy, as if he were recently crying._

_Which, okay, not what Louis had been expecting._

_Louis had gone over this scenario several times in his head, and in each one, Louis now realizes, Liam was basically replaced with some homophobic asshole from Louis’ past. He was using all his anger at Liam as a mask for all the pain and frustration he’s had to deal with for years simply because he’s smaller and curvier and has a higher-pitched voice and flicks his wrists more often than other guys._

_Sadly, he’s become so used to automatically having to be defensive in the face of guys his own age, because growing up, he was the only gay kid anyone even knew, and even when he wasn’t out— publicly or even to himself— he was still the most flamboyant, campy person in his school by kilometeres. So it’s become an automatic defense mechanism to be tough and aggressive, to strike first at the homophobic bullies before they can strike out at him._

_But really in all cases— and especially this fucked up situation with Liam—his anger, stubbornness, and defensiveness stem purely from a place of fear and betrayal, having to watch several times growing up as close friends of his walked out of his life and left him without a look back once they figured out “how he really is.”_

_And with Liam, and with uni in general, Louis had let his walls down slightly. He had— apparently under false pretense—let people in, let himself trust people after it had been years since he had trusted anyone to not leave him once they figured out what it was like to be friends with the gay kid._

_He had gotten too comfortable around Liam, and he had let himself believe that a straight guy and a gay guy could be best friends, and hell, could even live together, without anything bad happening, and for that, he’s been mad at himself infinitely more than he’s been mad at Liam._

_Because he knew this would happen ultimately, but he still let himself get hurt, and that’s more on himself._

_Because the anger he’s been directing at Liam is just a flimsy cover-up for the immense betrayal he feels. He’s been really fucking sad since Liam started withdrawing, because he misses Liam like crazy, so much so that it physically aches._

_He had, of course, toyed with the possibility that maybe, under Liam’s bigotry, maybe perhaps Liam missed him, too?_

_But that had been a fleeting thought that he hadn’t allowed himself to hold onto, because that would have just left him even more sad and broken when inevitably he was wrong and Liam realized he was better off without some homo dragging him down._

_That’s what always happens when you have hope, Louis’ convinced himself._

_So seeing Liam standing there, sounding so dejected and hopeless, and looking as if he’s been sobbing for hours, definitely throws off Louis, having not predicted any scenario where Liam actually wanted Louis back in his life._

_“Louis,” Liam’s voice snaps Louis out of his frozen stupor. “What are you doing here?”_

_Louis shrugs off the momentary flicker of hope and forces himself back into the mindset he had while coming over here._

_He shoves past Liam into the room and doesn’t look over his shoulder as he cavalierly tosses out, “I’m here to give you a chance to apologize to me.”_

_From behind him, he hears a clipped, self-deprecating laugh, and he has to force himself to not look back at Liam, instead crossing his hands in front of his chest and tilting his chin up to show how unaffected he is by everything._

_“Oh, you’re serious?” Liam says after a minute, and that really gets to Louis._

_He knew that this whole thing would be fruitless, but hearing Liam say that he doesn’t even think he has anything to apologize for in real life hurts too much._

_Liam’s his best friend, and even though he knew this would happen, facing the reality that he’s lost Liam, too, crashes down onto Louis like a wave, and suddenly he feels like he’s suffocating, like he can’t breathe, like he’s drowning in loss and heartbreak._

_“Fuck this,” Louis mutters, turning quickly on his heel to rush past Liam and out the door before he starts crying. No matter what, he’s learned that you can’t let the bullies see you cry. “This is fucking stupid. I knew I shouldn’t’ve come.”_

_“No! Wait, Lou!” Liam’s strong grip holds onto Louis’ bicep as he attempts to brush past Liam, preventing Louis from leaving. Stuck in this terrible situation, Louis looks over his shoulder, away from Liam, quickly trying to blink back the tears and put on his tough, unaffected exterior again._

_“Don’t go, at least not yet,” Liam’s voice comes out in barely a whisper. “Please.”_

_It’s that please that does it for Louis, and much to his disgust and embarrassment, he starts crying, silent tears rolling down his cheeks as he stands there, trapped in Liam’s grip._

_“Fuck you,” Louis says, directing his words to the floor so he can avoid Liam’s puppy eyes. His words have no heat behind them, but they both know that it helps Louis to put up this front._

_Dropping Louis’ arm, Liam goes over and sinks down onto his air mattress, nervously twiddling his fingers in his lap as he refuses to look at Louis, who hasn’t made an effort to move from his position still standing with his back to Liam._

_“Will you please sit? I, uh, I need to— I_ **_want_ ** _to tell you something important.”_

_Sighing heavily just to show how much of a nuisance this whole thing is to him, Louis tries to surreptitiously wipe his eyes on the sleeve of his hoodie as he turns around, huffing as he walks over to Liam. He makes a point of refusing to sit down; rather he props himself up against the wall, arms crossed defensively in front of his chest as he raises one eyebrow in what he hopes is a display of cocky disinterest. Sure, he’ll humor Liam and let him talk, but whatever he has to say is surely in no way going to make up for his dickish behavior._

_“Oh, okay,” Liam sighs, and Louis’ unsure if he’s talking to Louis or just himself. “Okay, well, um, I don’t really, um, well--”_

_Liam takes a deep breath as he tries to collect his words, and Louis’ chest aches as he momentarily thinks with fondness how in any other situation, he’d tease Liam for being so bumbling and uncoordinated, because they both know how much Liam yearns to have everything planned out and in his control._

_“Will you please just sit down? I can’t think with you towering over me,” Liam snaps, and it’s only because his commanding voice is such a contrast to previously that Louis silently obeys, sitting down on Niall’s bed as to leave a large gap between them._

_Liam stares down at his lap, scowling at what Louis’ unsure, whether it’s directed to Louis or to his own frustration with whatever he’s about to say._

_“You wanna know why I’ve been avoiding you? Why I fucked up everything between us?” Liam takes another self-deprecating, humorless laugh, and it makes Louis frown, because even though he’s been unbelievably angry with Liam for ages now, he still feels fiercely protective of him and won’t stand for anyone thinking ill of him, even— especially— if it’s Liam himself who’s doing that._

_“Fuck,” Liam rubs his hands over his face, leaving them covering his eyes, and takes a deep breath, before saying everything in a rush. “It’s because I was scared that people weren’t just joking. That they thought— that they_ **_knew_ ** _what they were saying was true.”_

_Louis sucks in a sharp gasp of air, unsure if—and unbelieving that—what he thinks Liam is saying is what he’s actually saying._

_“I’ve known it for a little bit now, since like the end of first year. But I didn’t tell anyone—_ **_anyone_ ** _. Not even you, or Niall, or Harry.”_

_Liam chances a quick glance up to Louis before pointedly looking back down at his hands in his lap to which he directs his words._

_“There was this boy in my microecon class, right? And it took me awhile to figure out—well, I think I had it figured out for awhile, but it took me ages to let myself admit that I was acting like and feeling things for him like I would with a bird I fancied, yeah? And, um, even though, like I’m cool with you and Harry and gay people in general of course, I just, I realized I wasn’t cool with myself being, uh, bi I guess.”_

_Louis has to try desperately to not gasp or make any other reactions that could scare off Liam, knowing fully well how big of a deal this is and how any slip-up or questionable reaction on Louis’ end could have detrimental consequences to the future of their friendship, and Liam’s personal perception of himself._

_“I don’t know, it’s so dumb,” Liam continues on hurriedly. “I know logically there’s nothing wrong with being bi, but I just, hearing those rumors and taunts about us, it made me realize how unready I am for other people to know, since there’s still so much I have to do to make myself more comfortable with it?”_

_He frames it like a question, but Louis’ aware that it’s more of a question to himself than intended for Louis to answer so he remains silent, trying to absorb all this information and make sense of his own feelings while also being nonjudgmental and supportive of Liam._

_“So I got scared and worried, and I pushed you away, and Lou”— he looks up for the first time with wide, desperate eyes— “I am so_ **_so_ ** _sorry. I fucked everything up because I’m nowhere as brave and strong as you, and I’m just so so unbelievably sorry.”_

_He stops talking for the first time in awhile, and Louis blinks dumbly, suddenly realizing that he’s supposed to say something now. He opens and closes his mouth a couple times, trying to put into words how he’s feeling, but nothing’s coming out of his mouth._

_He can tell how nervous this is making Liam, the longer he doesn’t say anything, so instead of trying to force words in this situation, he instinctively gets up and goes over to Liam, wrapping him up in a tight hug, holding him close and relaxing as he feels them both take what might be their first deep breathes in ages._

_As Liam clings onto Louis and hides his face against Louis’ shoulder, Louis holds him as tight as he can and murmurs over and over, “it’s okay. You’re okay. We’re going to be okay.”_

After Liam came out first to Louis, their friendship almost went back to how it had been, except stronger. If possible, Louis was even more protective of Liam and Liam was even patient and caring with Louis. And because of Louis’ support after Liam came out to him, he felt confident enough coming out to Niall and Harry and soon after to his family, who of course were all very supportive and loving of him. 

When Liam started dating his first boyfriend the summer after their second year, Louis was the first person he told everything to. When Liam needed advice on proper blowjob techniques, rather than turn to the internet, he went to Louis, and even though it would’ve been the perfect opportunity for Louis to tease Liam endlessly, Louis took him seriously and helped alleviate his nerves. It was Louis who Liam went to tell immediately after his first time fingering and being fingered by a boy. And when he did go all the way with that boy, he texted Louis to share in his excitement as he drifted off to sleep with said boy in his arms. 

Their third year of uni while Liam explored this new relationship with his first boyfriend, Louis and Liam decided to get a flat right off campus which they lived in with Niall and Harry. 

And all three boys were there for Liam when his boyfriend transferred to a different school for second semester and decided he didn’t want to try long-distance. Louis, though, was the most fiercely protective of Liam, and he always seemed to know whether Liam needed some space, a fun movie night in, or a wild night partying. 

Finally, during their fourth and final year of uni, things between them started to change, but not in the bad way they had during second year. Liam, over his first boyfriend and having hooked up with a few girls but nothing serious since, had come to realize that while he was definitely still attracted to girls, he didn’t feel as if he could see pursuing any sort of romantic relationship with girls. And with that deeply personal revelation came the added struggle of applying for law schools, greatly limiting his free time and desire to seek out any type of real relationship. 

Throughout that final year of school, looking back in hindsight, it’s pretty obvious how much the two of them were falling for each other, but they were both just too much of dumbasses and too stubborn about keeping their best friendship purely platonic to recognize how good they could be together, not only despite of but because of their differences. 

It wasn’t until Louis got out of a really toxic, unhealthy “non-relationship” relationship thing, that Liam realized he was being more protective of and outraged for Louis than he would be in the case of just a normal, regular friend, and Louis realized how much he depended on Liam during that time as one of the only parts of his life that made him actually truly happy and how whenever he needed something, he’d instinctually turn to Liam before anyone else. 

Louis didn’t allow himself to entertain the idea of ever being anything more than friends with Liam, though, especially since he knew it wasn’t a good idea to pursue something romantic so soon after getting out of whatever he had with his asshole ex, Troy. 

And especially because at this time he needed Liam so much just as a friend, he refused to do anything that would jeopardize their friendship. And making a move on your best friend when you’ve literally just gotten out of a toxic relationship probably would be categorized as jeopardizing their friendship. Besides, it was easy to write off his growing desire for Liam as just misplaced yearning for validation, comfort, and feeling like he’s worthy of being loved after his shitty ex. 

Sometimes when he’s trying to fall asleep nowadays, Louis thinks back to that first night they got together. They’ve talked about it since, and neither of them had really openly admitted to themselves their feelings for the other at the time it happened. Afterwards, they apparently had both kind of just assumed it would be a one-and-done deal, something done in the heat of the moment because they were both feeling emotional and missed physical contact and intimacy.

It was weird and spontaneous and kinda awkward in the moment, but now it never fails to make Louis smile when he thinks back to how naive they were and how unimaginably good things were going to get from then on.

_Louis offers Liam the blunt, but he can already tell that Liam’s pretty high as he leans back against their couch, staring up at the ceiling with a dopey smile on his face. Liam shakes his head when he notices Louis’ outstretched hand, and Louis shrugs, bringing the blunt back up to his lips and taking the last few puffs before he stubs it out into the ashtray on their coffee table._

_He brings his knees up so he can rest his chin atop them with his socked feet planted firmly on the couch cushions, absentmindedly stroking his fingers up and down his calves. He stares intensely at Liam as he enjoys the way the drugs make his own touch tingle and leave a trail of warmth wherever he goes._

_Liam slowly rolls his neck against the back of the couch, turning to look at Louis, and when he sees Louis looking, he giggles unabashedly._

_“You’re such a lightweight,” Louis teases, smiling as that makes Liam just giggle more. Louis’ smile, though, disappears when he whispers, “Troy’s a lightweight, too.”_

_When he sees Liam’s adorable puppy eyes squint and his lips— jesus, has Liam always had such big, dick-sucking lips or is it just the drugs in Louis’ system making him think that?— form into a much more endearing than threatening frown, Louis quickly rushes to tack on, “But you’re a much more cute lightweight. Fuck Troy.”_

_Liam laughs again and parrots him, “Yeah. Fuck Troy. But not “fuck Troy,” right? Never again.”_

_He tries to fix Louis with a serious glare, but he’s too high and it just comes out looking silly and cute, which makes Louis laugh, not quite Liam’s intention but still a good outcome nonetheless._

_It takes Liam several moments before he comprehends the rest of what Louis said._

_“You think I’m cute?”_

_Louis rolls his eyes and gently kicks at Liam’s thigh, digging his toes into the muscle to tickle him._

_“Oi, now you’re just fishing for compliments.”_

_Liam’s suddenly all up in Louis’ space, faces much closer than necessary— and where did this sudden burst of energy come from? Louis falls back onto his ass in surprise, letting Liam tower over him as Liam stood on his knees above him._

_“You think I’m cute?” he asks again, no hint of teasing or joking evident, making Louis gulp as his drug-addled brain works overtime to catch up with this sudden change of events._

_Without even thinking about it, Louis reaches a hand out to grip onto the outside of Liam’s right thigh, feeling the strong muscle flex under his ministrations._

_“Course you’re cute, Li.”_

_Louis realizes he’s stroking Liam’s thigh, and he can’t decide if that’s good or bad, but Liam hasn’t told him to stop nor has he moved, so maybe it’s fine?_

_Liam frowns at Louis’ words, though, which only makes him look more adorable and like an angry puppy. Louis reaches up and thumbs over the furrow in Liam’s eyebrow, wanting to erase his disappointment, even if it is too cute to be legal._

_Liam’s eyes flutter shutter as Louis strokes across his face, and his hand comes up to grip Louis’ wrist, not stopping him but simply holding on._

_“You’re beautiful,” Louis whispers, shocking himself even when he hears the words aloud._

_Liam keeps his eyes closed, but leans his head so that he’s pressing into Louis’ touch, smiling and blushing at Louis’ words._

_“You look beautiful like this,” Louis whispers again, apparently unable to shut the floodgates now that he’s opened them. Drugs are wild apparently._

_“You’re so fucking fit, Liam. It’s fucking unreal, makes it so hard for me to not stare at you all the damn time like a proper creep,” Louis confesses in a hushed tone, finally letting himself admit that he’s noticed how Liam’s current obsession with the gym has done wonders for his body._

_Liam’s eyes fly open, and he stares down at Louis, his big, red lips open slightly apart as he gasps in a breath._

_“No,” Liam whispers back. “You’re the fit one. It’s unfair how you look so good all the time but can eat all this crap all the time.” He gestures towards the myriad of junk food scattered across their coffee table that Louis’ been basically living off of since his non-break-up break-up. “Always look so good,” Liam says under his breath._

_Louis yanks his shirt up and off without thinking about it, looking down as he pinches the bit of chub on his belly he can’t seem to get rid of no matter what._

_“Nah, mate,” Louis says. “Look at this. ‘M not fit like you.”_

_Louis’ still looking down at his own stomach, so it catches him off guard when Liam reaches forward and places his hand against Louis’ bare hip, rubbing his thumb in circles against the exposed skin as Louis freezes completely, staring down where Liam’s touching him._

_“Beautiful,” he hears Liam whisper, and he jerks his head up in shock to look at his best friend, surprise coursing through him as he sees Liam staring at his face rather than his belly._

_Liam reaches forward with his unoccupied hand and cups Louis’ cheek, rubbing his thumb in time with his other thumb across the stubble on Louis’ jaw and cheeks._

_“Beautiful,” he repeats almost too quietly to hear as he leans forward, not breaking eye contact with Louis until their faces are so close they’re basically just breathing each others’ air, their noses brushing as Liam tilts his face slightly so their mouths are almost slotting together._

_Louis can feel his eyes widen, but he can’t—he doesn’t want to— stop Liam, even as he feels his heart beating so hard in his chest he genuinely thinks it might just burst through his ribs and pop right out._

_Liam’s eyelashes flutter as he scans all over Louis’ face, trying to gauge Louis’ reaction._

_“Is this okay?” Liam whispers, and whether it’s the drugs or just their intense connection Louis can’t say nor does he care, but he can literally feel Liam’s want barely being held back by his larger desire to make sure Louis’ okay._

_So with his worries and insecurities dulled and his entire body tingling delightfully from the weed, Louis surges forward, gripping Liam’s shirt in his fists as he slams their mouths together._

_Liam instantly groans against Louis’ mouth, which only spurs Louis on, tugging harshly on Liam’s shirt to pull them even closer together._

_The kiss is ungraceful, they’re unable to fall into a natural pattern, and they’re both basically just gasping into each others’ mouths, but it feels good for Louis, he feels wanted in this moment, and he’d almost convinced himself because of his time with Troy that he was doomed to always want more in any intimate situation he found himself in. But despite the lack of coordination or grace of this kiss, Louis definitely knows that Liam wants this just as much as Louis does._

_Louis silently thanks the drugs for allowing him to enjoy this kiss right now without worrying if this means Liam actually like-likes him or simply wants to get his dick wet. Right now, he’s pretty sure they both just need this for their own separate reasons, and they can deal with whatever consequences arise at a much, much later time._

_For now, they both want each other and that’s enough._

_Without detaching his Louth from Liam’s, Louis manages to rise up to his knees so they’re both standing on their knees on the couch, Louis’ hands still gripping tightly into the front of Liam’s shirt with liam’s hands stroking up and down Louis’ arms._

_Taking control of the kiss as he inwardly smirks at how pliant Liam seems to get the longer they make out, Louis starts pushing him back on the couch until he’s lying down with Louis straddling his hips, only slipping and stumbling a few times as they scramble desperately to get into this new position, neither wanting to let go of the other._

_It’s a whirlwind of clothes as Louis manages to kick off his shorts and Liam gets his shirt and sweats off— only elbowing Louis in the shoulder once and getting his feet tangled up in his sweats for a few moments— until they’re rutting together in just their pants._

_Louis rocks back and forth, enjoying the press of his strong thighs bracketing Liam’s between them._

_Unintentionally, he rocks back and feels himself sit down almost entirely on Liam’s half-hard cock, eliciting a moan from both boys._

_It’s as if feeling Liam’s arousal sparks something even more wild and untamed in him, and he starts kissing Liam with even more intensity and desperation, rocking back and forth, up and down until he can tell how hard Liam is— and how big._

_He grabs onto Liam’s strong biceps, massaging and kneading the flexing muscles as Liam grips Louis’ hips tightly, holding him in place as they begin vigorously dry humping, a string of moans almost continuously ringing out through the room._

_“Lou,” Liam moans out as Louis leans down and sucks kisses down his neck. “Lou, fff, oh fuck, Louis.”_

_“God, you’re so fucking fit,” Louis murmurs into his skin, nipping and biting lightly along Liam’s collarbones to elicit a long, loud moan he’s very proud of._

_Louis glances down Liam’s body to see his well-defined chest and has to bite the inside of his cheek to convince himself this isn’t just a drug-induced sex dream but is actually happening._

_“So. Fucking. Fit,” Louis accentuates each word with a roll of his hips, leaving them both panting and straining in their pants._

_“Fuck me, please, Liam,” Louis gasps out in a much more wrecked voice than he would care to admit. “Fuck you feel so big just like this, I fucking want you inside me.”_

_“Jesus Christ,” Liam spasms slightly under Louis, gripping his hips even tighter to the point that it kind of hurts but Louis relishes in it._

_Louis tilts his head back up to capture Liam’s lips in a bruising kiss, reaching his hand into the couch cushions and pulling out a bottle of lube._

_“I’m not even going to ask why you have that there,” Liam gasps out as Louis leans down enough to suck and bite at one of his nipples, deftly opening the bottle of lube and pouring it onto the fingers of one of his hands without lifting his mouth from suckling at Liam._

_Liam’s hands hover tentatively over Louis’ head, as if unsure if he’s allowed to touch. Any signs of hesitation fly out the window the moment Louis reaches behind himself with his slicked up fingers and presses one inside himself in one fluid go, both boys gasping out and rotting even harder against each other._

_Thanks to the weed still thrumming throughout his body combined with the adrenaline of finally getting to see Liam stripped naked, both literally and metaphorically, Louis rushes through opening himself up, going much faster than he normally would in any other situation._

_So it doesn’t take long for him to get up to three fingers, steadily scissoring them to ensure he’s open enough to take Liam’s cock while intentionally avoiding his prostate so that he doesn’t come too soon—sometimes an issue with high sex._

_Withdrawing his fingers from himself perhaps a bit too quickly and eagerly causing him too hiss out a sharp exhale of pain, Louis pushes himself up and off Liam’s lap so that he can tug his pants all the off his legs. Flicking his sweaty fringe out of his eyes, he looks over to where Liam is propped up now on his elbows, watching Louis intensely, and fixes him with a steady gaze as he asks Liam, “you’re good with this, right?”_

_“Absolutely,” Liam says, and Louis blushes as he notices Liam’s staring hungrily at his cock. He takes a moment to wank himself slowly, watching Liam’s reactions as he puts on a show for him, but he has to stop himself after a few moments because at this point he’s just torturing both of them._

_Leaning down to kiss Liam sweetly, Louis climbs back onto his lap, tugging Liam’s pants down right below his cock and balls, taking a moment to simply look at what Liam’s packing down there. He has to take a few deep breaths to try calming his racing heart as he sees that Liam is in fact fucking huge, and it’s been awhile since Louis’ bottomed— or at least bottomed for someone with an above average cock._

_“Jesus Christ, Li,” Louis says, shaking his head almost in disbelief as he grabs a condom out from between the couch cushions, rolling it onto Liam with practiced ease. “I knew you were big, but you never told me that you had a fucking monster cock between those chicken legs.”_

_It’s supposed to be a joke—hence the chicken legs since they both know that Liam’s legs are hella strong and nowhere near the usual scrawny proportions warranting the description of “chicken legs”— but his voice wavers slightly, and much to his chagrin, he ends up sounding more nervous than amused and in control of the situation._

_Liam grips Louis’ wrist with one hand and his jaw with the other, turning his head gently until Louis’ looking down at his face._

_“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” Liam reassures, but Louis squares his jaw, never one to turn down a challenge and particularly not the challenge of finally admitting to himself and Liam that his feelings for Liam superseded merely platonic awhile ago._

_Louis bats Liam’s hands away and pours a generous helping of lube onto Liam’s hard-on, smirking proudly as he earns several loud gasps and groans from Liam as he jerks his cock a few times to make sure it’s coated in slick._

_Then, to make sure neither of them lose their nerve at this point, Louis rises up and positions the head of Liam’s cock against his hole, sinking down in one swift go, causing him to scream out in both pleasure and pain as he takes Liam down without hesitation._

_“Jesus Christ, Louis, you’re amazing,” Liam pants against Louis’ neck as Louis collapses onto his chest, gripping his hands in Liam’s hair and allowing them both to catch their breath and adjust to the abrupt change in position. Louis clenches slightly just to get another moan of arousal from Liam, and he swears he can feel Liam twitch inside him just from that small movement._

_After a few moments where Louis feels as if his entire existence has sunk down to his groin where a steady ache is spreading just from having Liam inside him, Louis sits up, moaning as their position switches, until he’s sitting up straight, hands on Liam’s chest anchoring him. He huffs out a half-laugh, half-groan as he realizes for the millionth time how fucking big Liam is, and he looks down as he fixes his fringe once again to see Liam’s eyes squeezed shut and his face screwed up in pleasure._

_Because he’s feeling so vulnerable and insecure from his recent break-up, Louis doesn’t want to waste too much time just sitting on Liam’s cock without doing anything, so he rises up slightly, feeling his thigh muscles quake with the exertion before slowly rocking back down, throwing his head back between his shoulders as he takes Liam in just that extra couple inches._

_“So. Fucking. Big,” Louis grunts out, fucking himself down on Liam’s cock, starting to work up to taking more and more until he’s able to rise up almost entirely off of Liam to sink down forcefully all the way with each movement._

_He digs his fingers into Liam’s strong pecs as he gains momentum and subsequently confidence, beginning to really fuck himself on Liam’s cock._

_Liam throws an arm over his eyes as if the sight above him is too much for him to handle, but Louis wants to see the look on Liam’s face as he uses Liam’s giant dick to get them both off, so he reaches down and entangles their fingers, pulling Liam’s arm up and off his face until Louis has their hands pressed against the arm of the couch._

_Liam squeezes his hand tightly in juxtaposition to how he oh-so-gently strokes his other hand up and down Louis’ side and leg._

_Louis can tell that it’s nowhere near the best time he’s ever ridden someone, but what makes it so special is that he doesn’t really care. For maybe the first time, he’s not worried about how he looks or if he’s doing everything right or how the other person is feeling. Rather, he knows that he feels fucking good, skewered on Liam’s cock like this, and by the enamored look in Liam’s wide eyes and the constant groans falling from his lips, he’s fairly confident Liam’s having just as good of a time._

_They’re both sloppy and uncoordinated from the weed, but the chemical feeling of the drugs causing Louis’ body to feel constantly tingly and warm to the touch just adds to his mental pleasure, knowing that he’s finally sleeping with Liam and they’re both having a good time._

_It’s unclear how long they go at— the drugs make time pass in a weird way—so it could be just a few more minutes or upwards of an hour, but it doesn’t matter to Louis because he’s completely enraptured by the wisps of pleasure curling from his head to his toes, particularly centered in his gut._

_For awhile, he allows himself to bask in the feeling of being close but not close enough to come as he bounces on Liam’s dick without any contact to his own erection, but eventually he becomes almost delirious with the need for release._

_“Touch me,” Louis orders, gasping out immediately as Liam’s big hand comes up to grasp his dick, skipping over any foreplay or teasing and going immediately to jerking Louis off with the intention of making him cum._

_“Fuck you feel so good,” Louis pants out, circling his hips down onto Liam’s cock while fucking up into his deliciously calloused fist. “Feels so good inside me, it’s fucking insane how big you are, fuck me. And your hands on me feel so good, I’m losing my fucking mind.”_

_Louis babbles almost the entire time, most of the time unaware of what he’s even saying but unable to hold in how good he feels. Liam, on the other hand, doesn’t say much aside from his near constant groans of pleasure, but occasionally he’ll whisper as if completely out of his own control, “so beautiful,” over and over._

_“Please tell me you’re close,” Louis gasps out, slamming himself up and down in an attempt to push them both over the precipice._

_“Been close since we started kissing,” Liam whimpers, causing Louis to bark out a laugh as he reaches a hand out to stroke Liam’s face, suddenly consumed with affection for the boy beneath him._

_As Louis feels the heat of his impending orgasm spreading through his entire body, it’s like his vision blurs out until all he can see is Liam’s face beneath him, and it’s not even feeling Liam coming that sends him over the edge, but it’s seeing the look of pure, utter pleasure overtake Liam’s gorgeous features that makes Louis’ body feel as if it’s exploding with the pleasure of it all._

_Coming down from his orgasm, Louis forces himself to throw his leg up and over Liam until he’s wobbling around in an attempt to stand up, helping Liam stand up as well so he can work the condom off and dropping it somewhere remotely nearby the waste bin._

_Louis collapses back onto the couch, laying on his back with his arms under his head, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he catches his breath._

_Back from the bathroom, Liam shyly walks over towards the couch, just standing awkwardly next to it for a few moments as if unsure how to proceed from here._

_“Well get over here, Lima Bean,” Louis rasps out, feeling too bone-tired to even turn his head completely to address Liam as he speaks to him. “If this is going to work out for us, you’re going to have to accept that I demand cuddles after sex.”_

_Liam chuckles and swipes his palms on his thighs before tentatively climbing onto the couch and laying down with a whoosh of breath atop Louis’ chest. He nuzzles his face against Louis’ pecs, inhaling and sighing happily when he’s surrounded by the scent of pure Louis. He hums in contentment when Louis’ arms come up to wrap around him, his soft hands stroking up and down Liam’s back._

_“This is really good,” Louis whispers into Liam’s hair, pausing to press a kiss to the top of his head, “But just to get it out there now: I’m the big spoon. Period.”_

_Liam giggles as his eyes start to droop close— sex and weed individually make him sleep, so putting them together is a surefire way to get him to sleep soundly through the night._

_Stifling a yawn as best he can, Liam murmurs, “Well that’s good because I’m only ever the little spoon.”_

_Louis smiles into Liam’s hair, feeling himself relax for probably the first time since his bad breakup with Troy._

_“Wow, we fit, you oversized little spoon. We fit.”_

Even after realizing that Li was his _person_ and then that first night together, Louis didn’t think they would be able to make a relationship work. Their sex was weird and sloppy since they were both high, and even though he thought it was still really, really fucking good, in the sober light of day, Louis couldn’t stop worrying that they would never actually be sexually compatible.

Their friends were all obsessed with how Li was super “Daddy,” both because of his appearance and because they speculated he was probably super dominant since he always planned things out and likes to stay in control of situations. 

Whereas Harry and Niall _loved_ to tease Louis that because he’s more go with the flow and tiny and curvy and sassy, his friends assumed that he’s a bottom. 

Which, of course, he knows that he’s nowhere near the stereotypical bottom in actuality, but he couldn’t imagine Liam “Mr. Bisexual aka I’ll Fuck Guys but They Can’t Fuck Me” Payne wanting anything outside of an ordinary, vanilla, almost-heterosexual relationship with someone who strictly bottoms, something Louis was adamantly against. 

Thus it fell on Liam to pursue their relationship as Louis’ self-doubts and worries clouded his ability to see how “Liam looked at him as if the sun shined out of his ass,” as Harry so delicately put it one time years later. 

Because it was up to Liam to go after and initiate a real relationship between them, despite his own uncertainties with his sexuality and Louis being the self-declared “gay sex god,” the next few weeks after their night together were filled with awkward encounters where they avoided mentioning what happened between them or their respective feelings. 

The sexual tension between them got so bad that Harry and Niall had to lock them in a room together, threatening to not let them out until they “worked their shit out.”

So after a lengthy period of talking— filled with tears, laughs, and heartfelt confessions—Harry and Niall, who had been waiting on the other side of the door in an attempt to hear what was going on between the other two, thinking they had finally worked their shit out, unlocked the door and walked in only to be greeted with the sight of Liam fucking Louis against the wall-- something years down the line Harry and Niall still love to tease them about. 

~~~

Now at the ages of 26 and 27, they’ve settled into a sort of domestic bliss. 

Liam’s become a successful lawyer, working for a highly acclaimed London firm, while Louis’ an award-winning investigative journalist at a prominent London newspaper. Niall works with Liam at the law firm while Harry teaches kindergarteners and loves every second of it. 

The latter two _love_ to tease Liam and Louis for being such a power couple, each having their own awards and recognitions enough to fill a few trophy cases, but even more so, the two of them never got tired of teasing Louis and Liam about their sex life. 

Louis thinks it’s fucking hilarious, and he frequently provokes them just to see the way Liam blushes and squirms when any mention of sex arises, even four years into their relationship. 

Despite the many ways they’ve changed, grown, matured over the years since college some things have never changed: namely the fact that most people just can’t understand how the hell these two work so well as a romantic couple. 

If anything, getting older and more successful has made them both even more distinctively _themselves_ ; Louis’ sharp wit and hunger for attention has only become more pointed and accentuated in his job as a journalist, whereas Liam’s need for organization and his constant striving for perfection are what make him such a great lawyer. 

Louis never outgrew giggling at things mundane things like “420” or “69,” while Liam still looks scandalized whenever Louis makes a juvenile joke at any possible opportunity if someone uses the word “hard” in a somewhat suggestive, ambiguous setting. 

But at the same time, it’s these starkly different parts of them that make them love each other so much. Louis loves riling Liam up, seeing how much he can tease and push him out of his comfort zone, while Liam loves getting to see how much his presence can calm the almost constantly jittering Louis. 

It’s a regular old Wednesday, and Louis’ bored at his dumb desk in his dumb office; he’d much rather be out on the field researching something exciting rather than stuck indoors with a bunch of stuffy editors and publishers. 

His boss is out today, and since he’s her favorite anyway, he decides to take an early lunch, stopping by his and Li’s favorite Thai restaurant and ordering to-go of all his (which he thinks should also be Liam’s if Liam were wiser and just realized already that Louis’ always right) favorite entrees. 

Bopping his head and subtly grooving to the playlist pounding through his earbuds, Louis takes a nice, leisurely stroll from the restaurant over to Liam’s office building to surprise him with an impromptu lunch with his lovely fiancee. 

He smiles and nods in greeting to several of the other employees in the law firm as he heads over and into the elevator, keeping his headphones in so he doesn’t have to force his away through any small talk with Liam’s work acquiantances Louis’ expected to remember from meeting at any number of pretentious work functions Louis probably got too drunk at just to see what Liam would do about it. 

Sue him-- oops, something the lawyers all around him are more than capable of doing-- he likes to mess with Liam, likes to ruffle his feathers and get him worked up. It’s good for Liam to push his boundaries, and it’s great for Louis because their sex is always much better after Louis’ been irritating Liam.

Louis smirks to himself slightly as the other employees get off at lower floors, a swell of pride bursting in his chest for the infinite time at the fact that Liam’s still so young yet has already accomplished so much in his career. Louis likes the attention and recognition he gets from the other employees as they step off the elevator, glancing over to him to try to figure out what business he has going up to the higher floors which house the more senior-level employees. 

By the time Louis reaches Liam’s floor, his boredom from his own work is only something of a memory, and he practically skips off the elevator in his excitement as he rushes over to Liam’s office. 

It’s a gorgeous room— much nicer than Louis’ but he’ll never admit that—mostly because one wall is floor to ceiling windows overlooking London. It’s not huge but it definitely doesn’t feel cramped, and not to Louis’ surprise at all, Liam decorated it impeccably so it looks professional yet personalized. 

It’s always a special treat for Louis to get to visit Liam in his workplace since their schedules so rarely overlap enough for them to visit each other during normal workday hours. And Louis’ been bored all morning, so he’s looking to cause some trouble, something which is always infinitely more fun if the subject of his troublemaking can be Liam. 

Without knocking or any sort of introduction, Louis dramatically bursts into Liam’s office, wielding the bag of take-out in front of him like a sword. 

“Honey, I’m ho--ohhhh,” Louis cuts himself off as he catches sight of his fiancee.

Louis’ known Liam almost a decade at this point, so he’s seen Liam at some of his lower fashion points-- the whole baggy pants and chains thing he had going on at one point is something Louis will never let him live down. 

Of course he’s been to Liam’s work before, but it’s been awhile and it’s normally only for after-hours events. He’s gotten used to seeing Liam in the comfort of their own home, both of them dressed down in sweats for a night in or wearing something simple yet sleek for their weekly bar nights with Niall and Harry. 

It’s not like Louis has— or ever could— forget how sexy Liam is, but he’s still thrown off seeing him right now. 

There’s something about the fact that they’re at Liam’s work maybe, so there’s this underlying knowledge that this is a _professional_ workplace where other professional people respect Liam and many people work under him. Maybe it’s the fact that they’ve gotten too comfortable in their domestic, engaged, co-habitating lives and have suddenly turned vanilla. 

Whatever it is, seeing Liam sitting behind his large, mahogany desk with the view of London behind him, his round glasses perched atop his nose and his suit jacket straining slightly whenever his broad, strong shoulders move even in the slightest that causes Louis to suddenly be at a loss for words— something which very rarely occurs. 

“Babe,” Liam says with a soft smile as he stands up behind his desk, rubbing his hands together in a position of such of effortless display of power and masculinity that it makes Louis’ mouth dry and his entire being ache with the desire to pounce on Liam right here, something Louis’ completely unopposed to. “Aren’t you supposed to be at work? Did we have plans?”

Louis smiles watching Liam’s cute little confused frown as he tries to figure out why Louis’ at his law office instead of own newspaper one. 

As Liam rounds the corner of his desk to approach Louis, Louis’ suddenly struck with inspiration and jolts out of his frozen stupor. 

Kicking the door shut with a loud slam which makes Liam frown, Louis rushes towards Liam, dropping the bag of take-out unceremoniously atop Liam’s desk and shoving Liam harshly back towards his chair. 

Although Liam’s bigger and stronger than Louis, he allows himself to be pushed backwards until the backs of his legs hit the chair and he’s shoved into a sitting position, a look of utter confusion on his face. He doesn’t question it, though, having gotten used to Louis’ sporadic, spontaneous nature, knowing that Louis’ up to something and will let Liam into it when it’s convenient for him. 

Louis stares intensely down at Liam, gulping audibly as he takes in his entire suit, which honestly does not do much to mask Liam’s chiseled body underneath. 

Louis gestures absentmindedly in the direction of their food, never taking his eyes off Liam’s body as he climbs into Liam’s lap, thanking the gods above that he found a fiancee successful enough to have his own office equipped with a chair big and sturdy enough to hold both of them. 

Liam’s hands instinctively reach out to rest gently on Louis’ ass, not squeezing or stroking but just resting atop the jean material. 

Louis tugs his own jacket off as he stares down at Liam’s broad chest, unconsciously licking his lips as he notices that Liam’s nipples are already hard and visible through his dress shirt. 

Dropping the jacket onto the floor without a second thought to it, Louis brings his hands up and cups Liam’s pecs, thumbing at his nipples with a hungry, slightly manic look in his eyes. Liam drops his head back, a muffled thudding noise sounding as it hits the padded of the back of his chair, and his breath comes out in a stuttering gasp as he allows Louis to play with his nipples through his shirt. 

“Fuck, you’re so easy for me,” Louis mumbles, unsure if that was meant for his or Liam’s benefit. 

Liam cups his large hands around Louis’ ass and tugs him closer until Louis’ sitting on Liam’s cock which is quickly gaining interest in these sudden, unexpected events.

“I’d say that I think you came here for some reason other than my nipples,” Liam gasps out, trying to sound more calm and collected than he is with Louis’ clever fingers pinching and rubbing constantly at his sensitive nipples. “But I wouldn’t be surprised if this was your whole plan all along.”

Louis smirks and leans forward, sucking Liam’s earlobe into his mouth for a moment before nipping harshly at the sensitive skin, knowing how much that drives Liam crazy. 

“You know me so well,” Louis breathes into Liam’s ear, smirking when Liam’s whole body shivers from Louis’ close proximity. 

Learning back slightly to rub his hands up and down Liam’s chest just to feel Liam’s strong muscles underneath his palms, Louis pauses for a brief moment to gesture in the vicinity behind him where he dropped their lunch. 

“I was bored at work so brought us lunch, but holy fucking shit, love, do you have any idea how fucking good you look at work? In this fucking suit? What’s a girl like me supposed to do when you look like this? Not immediately climb into your lap?”

Louis looks up at Liam through his eyelashes, fluttering them dramatically just to hear the soft chuckle that Liam omits at Louis’ dramatic antics. 

Liam wraps his arms around Louis’ lower back, hugging him close and bringing their mouths together in a heated kiss. 

Liam moves to pull back after only a few seconds, but Louis scrambles to grab his cheeks with both hands, tugging his face closer and preventing him from moving back and ending their kiss. Liam huffs out a laugh at Louis’ antics which quickly turns into a whimper of pleasure as Louis rolls his hips expertly from his perch on Liam’s lap. 

“Wanna blow you,” Louis mumbles, barely pulling back enough to get the words out, so close Liam can practically taste everything Louis says. 

“God, I want that too,” Liam groans, letting his head thud back against his chair again as Louis kisses and bites along his stubbled jawline and down his neck. “But we can’t, babe. I’m at work.”

“So?” Louis sounds almost bored as he says it, not once letting up on his assault on Liam’s neck. 

Liam grips the armrests of the chair in both hands so tightly that his knuckles turn white with exertion, using all his strength to not just grab Louis, throw him on his desk, and fuck him right there. 

“We didn’t even lock the door; anyone could walk in.” 

Liam’s voice sounds much more desperate and wrecked than convincing and authoritative even to his own ears, and they both know this is a losing battle. Although if Liam were to really not want something, he could always use their safeword or call “yellow” to slow down and talk about what’s happening. 

This is another thing they both love about their relationship; Louis loves pushing Liam past his comfort zones, and Liam loves having someone who will do that for him in a completely trusting, loving space. And Louis never pushes him to do anything he’s not already interested in. Rather, he helps Liam explore things he wants but is unsure of how to get. 

Like they both have an exhibitionist kink, but whereas Louis has no shame making out with Liam in any setting— one time in Harry’s classroom while the kids were at music class in the adjoining room— or telling anyone about the crazy sexcapades he and Liam have embarked on—  their Lyft drivers have frequently earned a hefty tip from Liam in form of apology for the things about their sex life Louis rambles off to them. 

Liam loves the prospect of sex in public, somewhere they aren’t supposed to, and/or somewhere they can get caught, but the actual act makes him nervous for a whole host of reasons. Just because Liam is nowhere near as vocal about his exhibitionist kink, that doesn’t mean he likes it any less; he just needs Louis to help encourage and reassure him that they can and should do what they want. 

“Well if someone could walk in at any time, we better make this fast, yeah?” Louis teases, deftly climbing off Liam’s lap and ducking under the desk. “Wouldn’t want someone to walk in and catch me with your cock in my mouth, would we?” 

Liam can’t help the moan he lets out at Louis’ dirty words— something else Liam loves but has troubles admitting, and something he definitely still is just as affected by even after their years together— which only makes Louis smirk devilishly as he tugs Liam’s chair over to the position he wants right behind the desk. 

“Or do you want someone to walk in and see you like this? Getting your cock sucked at your desk. They’ll know you’re so easy for me you can’t even wait until tonight. No, you had to have me right here, right now, even though you know anyone could see us at any moment,” Louis’ words tumble hurriedly yet smoothly from his lips as he makes quick work with practiced fingers of unbuttoning Liam’s pants and tugging his half-hard cock out. 

He wastes no time immediately swallowing down Liam’s cock, humming happily as he swallows around it a few times just to feel the way Liam’s legs tremble from pleasure. He slowly starts bobbing his head up and down, moaning around Liam’s cock as Liam starts hardening in his mouth, one of his favorite things. 

Because they are in Liam’s office, Louis doesn’t bother taking the time to go slowly or tease; he starts bobbing his head rapidly, making sure he takes Liam down all the way each time until Liam’s fully hard and Louis has to bring his hand in to work the base of Liam’s big cock that he can’t easily fit in his mouth. 

In contrast to the punishing pace which he’s sucking Liam’s brains out through his cock, his hands very gently and delicately caress Liam’s thighs as if Louis’ trying to express that they’re something to be treasured and shown endlessly love— which of course they are. 

He pulls off to suck at the tip, flicking his tongue and hollowing out his cheeks while looking up at Liam through his eyelashes, knowing fully well how much that drives Liam crazy. 

Louis pulls off completely, wiping his mouth with the back of one hand while using his other to jerk Liam off rapidly, twisting his wrist and squeezing just the way he’s learned Liam likes it. 

“You look so fucking good right now,” Louis’ voice already sounds rough and used, and he hasn’t even put in that much effort yet. 

Louis can feel the familiar ache in his groin as he palms himself lazily over his jeans just thinking about the image they make right now; Liam fully clothed in his navy suit at his desk at a major law firm with just his cock out and Louis basically hiding under his desk, using his mouth to completely shatter Liam in the best way possible. 

“Hurry up,” Liam gasps out, his hips unintentionally bucking up into the sweet friction of Louis’ fist.

“So impatient,” Louis tsks, shaking his head in mock disappointment. “Just for that, maybe I should stop now, leave you here, clearly so hard and leaking in your expensive suit so that everyone you work with will see how filthy you are.”

Louis can see Liam’s jaw clench, and his nostrils flare in maybe concentration or frustration as Louis slows his hand down until he’s just loosely wrapped around Liam’s cock, barely offering any friction of pressure. 

Louis watches smugly as Liam’s eyes flick over to his door, seemingly checking out if anyone outside has caught on to what’s happening behind closed doors. 

When Liam huffs out a loud sigh, Louis knows he’s won, that he has Liam right where he wants him. 

“Sorry,” Liam’s apology is forced and sounds more impatient and angry than sincere, but it’s not like Louis’ only doing this for Liam’s pleasure; he wants this so freaking badly his whole body aches with arousal, so he accepts that wimpy apologize rather than push for more. 

There will be time for more later when they’re in the privacy of their own flat. 

Louis leans down and kisses the tip of Liam’s cock, the gentleness and sweetness almost seeming out of place for the explicit action they’re doing right now. 

Relaxing his throat and jaw as much as possible, Louis begins bobbing his head up and down. On each down motion, he takes Liam even further than previously, allowing himself to get used to how big Liam is. 

He’s been doing this for years— and although he’s less obvious and vocal about it, he’s just as much of a perfectionist as Liam— so he knows how to deepthroat Liam to the point that Liam’s crying from such intense pleasure, but it still takes him a few moments to make sure he’s relaxed enough to open his throat and suck Liam down all the way. 

It takes a few more moments, but then Louis’ nuzzling his nose in the coarse hair at the bottom of Liam’s cock, swallowing over and over again to keep himself open and to hear the high-pitched whimpers that motion rips from Liam’s throat.

He rolls Liam’s balls in one hand, and when one of Liam’s legs kicks out jerkily, he’d smirk if he didn’t have an eight inch cock down his throat.

Louis stays down until his eyes are watering profusely and he feels almost light-headed. He pulls off with a sloppy, wet pop and gasps in air, but never pausing his hand jerking Liam’s cock determinedly. 

Licking along Liam’s shaft while looking up at him and batting his eyelashes teasingly, Louis moves down to take one of Liam’s balls in his mouth, sucking gently and flicking his tongue against the sensitive skin, watching with sadistic pleasure as Liam bites his lip _hard_ to stop from screaming out, his grip on the armrests of his chair looking almost painful at this point. 

After making sure to give each ball equal love and attention, Louis plays with Liam’s tip a bit, sucking it like a lollipop and playing with the foreskin as one hand tugs on Liam’s balls and the other works the rest of his cock. 

Suddenly Louis hears a knocking on the door and the subsequent sound of the door opening without waiting for a response from the occupants of the room. 

Both men freeze, and Louis would have laughed at the look of utter horror on Liam’s face, but although he’s mischevious and adventurous, he’s not dumb, and he knows he needs to stay quiet right now. 

Luckily Louis’ already slightly under Liam’s desk, and Liam kicks him back as he slides his chair forward until both Louis and his hard cock are hidden underneath.

“Payno!” a bright Irish voice booms throughout the room, and Louis smiles widely and wickedly as he realizes that it’s just Niall, which means he can still have his fun without risk of getting Liam fired. 

He hears Niall’s footsteps approaching the wooden desk but they stop abruptly. 

“You alright, mate? You look a bit squeamish.”

Louis wants to laugh, he really does, so instead he grabs Liam’s cock and sucks him down again, occupying his mouth to prevent any laughter from escaping. 

Of course, while this helps prevent Louis from blowing-- lol-- their cover, it makes Liam jerk aggressively, his whole body practically spasming at the unexpected pleasure. 

“Fuck, are you okay?” Niall sounds genuinely concerned which is hilarious and just makes Louis want to mess with him even more. He can’t bob up and down too aggressively or Niall will hear him, so instead he focuses on playing with Liam’s sensitive head, which he knows is driving Liam crazy based on the uncontrollable shaking of his strong legs. 

“‘M fine,” Liam manages to squeak out, and his voice sounds anything _but_ fine, which just encourages Louis to go harder. 

“You sure? Here, let me see if you have a temperature.”

Louis can hear Niall’s footsteps moving to round the corner of Liam’s desk, but Liam yells out, “NO!” leaning forward in his haste to make sure Niall doesn’t come around and see what’s happening, but which also serves to shove his cock further down Louis’ throat, making Louis gag slightly and Liam to let out a breathy moan. 

“I-- I mean, It’s just stomach pains. Nothing to worry about,” Liam’s voice sounds strained and much too high-pitched to pass as normal, but Niall seems to believe it because he lets it go. 

As Niall talks to Liam about some meeting they have this afternoon, Louis redoubles his efforts, pulling out all his (mostly) silent tricks to try to drive Liam crazy. He ignores his own arousal pooling in his gut and the aching in his groin, focusing on pushing Liam over the edge. 

He really thinks a couple times that Liam might come right there in the middle of a conversation with Niall, but somehow he manages to both hold off and not snap off the arms of his chair with how tightly he’s gripping them. 

After what must only be a couple minutes but feels much longer, Louis hears Niall’s footsteps heading in the opposite direction of the desk, towards the door. 

“Sounds like you’re totally prepared for this meeting, mate. Nothing to stress about,” Niall reassure, and Louis wants to smirk around Liam’s cock at the fact that Liam’s only capable of grunting out an agreement instead of forming real words. 

As Louis hears Niall opening the door to presumably leave, he throws caution to the wind and begins bobbing up and down aggressively, wanting to bring Liam to orgasm with Niall still right there. 

“Oh,” Niall sounds as if he’s almost out the door but turned back as a thought struck him. “By the way, hi Lou!”

Louis pulls off Liam’s cock to throw his head back in a cackle, ignoring the momentary pain as he bangs his head on Liam’s desk but it’s just so funny. He hears Niall slam the door behind him, and suddenly Liam shoves back his chair, revealing Louis to the room. 

He grips Louis’ long, feathery hair tightly and tugs him out from under the desk, tilting his head up and holding him in place as he starts jerking his cock with intent. 

“Can’t. Believe. He. Knew,” Liam grits out, staring down hungrily at Louis’ face. 

“Whatcha gonna do about it, handsome?” Louis teases, allowing Liam to take control and pull him up onto his knees with his head tilted back, eye-level with his cock. 

Louis opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue, waiting for Liam’s release and knowing that the image of Louis on his knees like this might be just what it takes to push Liam over the edge. 

Only a few seconds later, Liam’s squeezing his eyes shut and arching off the chair, gasping and groaning as he comes hard, painting Louis’ face with white streaks of his pleasure. 

Some of it lands on Louis’ tongue but most lands elsewhere on his face, and Louis happily uses his fingers to swipe up most of it and laps it off his fingers, moaning obnoxiously at the taste. 

Liam slumps back in his chair, breathing heavily and truly looking wrecked, his glasses still on but fogged up and slightly crooked, his face flushed and slightly sweaty, his chest heaving, and altogether looking like the most gorgeous thing Louis’ ever seen. 

Louis smirks widely, unzipping his jeans and tugging out his own cock, immediately working it over quickly and determinedly. 

Just as he feels his whole body rippling with pleasure, the tell-tale tingles of an orgasm quickly hurtling through his entire being, he makes eye contact with Liam and says in an almost unaffected voice, “Well that was fun, yeah?”

~~~

That Friday finds them at their typical haunt, a pub just down the street from Harry’s flat since he’s the biggest lightweight and benefits the most from only having to walk a few moments to and from his flat. 

Niall, Harry, and Louis are all there already, and Louis frowns slightly when he sees a text from Liam that he had to stay a little late but is leaving now. If he’s only leaving now, that means he won’t be here for at least another 20 minutes, and Louis’ already one gin and tonic in and already feeling needy and ready to play. 

They haven’t had time to play in much longer than Louis’d like since Liam has this big trial that’s kept him working long hours that leave him too tired for a full-fledged scene. As much as Louis needs a scene, though, he knows Liam needs it more, and he’d been planning that tonight they could finally play. But if Liam’s already working late, he might be too tired for anything, or he might want to get proper wasted, breaking their “no more than two drinks before a scene” rule.

Holding out hope that Liam might be willing to play tonight, Louis orders a beer next so that he can take his time sipping on it just in case so he doesn’t go past two drinks before he even knows how Liam’s feeling about everything. 

Almost exactly 20 minutes later, Louis catches sight of a slightly disheveled-looking Liam pushing through the crowd over towards their booth. 

“Ay Payno! So nice of you to join us!” Niall exclaims as Harry slides out of the booth to offer Liam a hug. 

Louis doesn’t bother getting up, though; instead he leans back in his seat, throwing an arm over the back of the booth and slowly dragging his eyes up and down Liam, making a show of checking him out. 

Apparently since he’d been working late, he didn’t have time to change out of his work clothes, which means he’s wearing another full suit which hugs his muscled body impeccably. 

Louis hears Harry giggling and Niall scoffing across from him as they catch onto how he’s basically eye-fucking the shit out of Liam right now, who’s still standing in front of their booth. 

“Holy shit, two suits in one week? I must’ve been a good girl in a past life, because I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve such a good looking fiancee, _Daddy_.” 

Louis smirks as he hears the groans from across the booth, and he can even ignore the chip that Niall lobs at his head just to see the dark blush that blossoms on Liam’s cheeks, so flushed that it’s apparent even in the dimmed lighting of the bar. 

Louis pats the spot next to him, and Liam slips in, ducking his head to try to pull himself together. He should know, though, that it’s fruitless trying to remain calm and collected when you’ve got a horny Louis Tomlinson desperately seeking attention from the man he loves. 

Louis immediately plasters himself to Liam’s side, snuggling up close and almost making as if to climb into his lap but stopped by the table in front of them. He grips one of Liam’s thick thighs, digging his fingers in to the strong muscle and nipping at the sensitive skin of Liam’s neck as he hears Liam’s subsequent hiss of breath from the sharp, piercing pain of Louis’ fingers digging into him. 

“Keep your boy in control, _Daddy_ ,” Harry slurs out, already a couple drinks in and giggling almost continuously. “We didn’t come here for a live sex show.”

“Don’t know why Louis’ being so dramatic,” Niall grumbles, downing the rest of his pint and pushing off the table to get another. “Caught him sucking Liam off under his desk just the other day.”

Harry hoots at that, squeaking out a loud laugh as he plays with the straw in his fruity cocktail. 

Louis just nuzzles in closer to Liam, inhaling his familiar scent deeply, and humming happily when he feels Liam’s hand stroking up and down his back. 

Niall’s back soon after, and he chucks another few crisps at the couple when he sees they’re still entwined around each other. 

“Li, looks like you’re going to have to fuck some discipline into that one,” Niall nods towards Louis, who sqwuaks in outrage, but it’s Harry who responds to Niall. 

“Niall James Horan!” Harry gasps affronted. “Not in front of my salad!” 

Harry clutches his heart dramatically, which makes Louis snicker, because he’s always getting shit for being the most dramatic one but get a couple pink mixed drinks into Harry and apparently he’s fighting tooth and nail for his Oscar. 

“Leave the happy couple alone,” he slurs, getting right up in Niall’s face with his pointer finger. Abruptly, he sighs heavily and collapses over to lean his head against Niall’s shoulder and smile dopily across the booth at Louis and Liam. 

He laughs for several moments before he’s able to get the next bit out, because apparently he thinks he’s fucking hilarious with what he says next. 

“If Louis wants to call Liam ‘Daddy’ outside of the bedroom, then I’m sure Daddy will punish Lou properly when they get home. You don’t need to tell Liam how to control his sub.”

Harry giggles even more as the rest of them roll their eyes. Niall rubs a hand up and down Harry’s side to support his drunken, clumsy self so he doesn’t fall onto the table or anything with how much he’s laughing. 

Harry was the one who got Louis and Liam into BDSM a couple years ago, taking them to a club he apparently frequents on the regular. They quickly learned that night that Harry’s a highly-sought submissive in the local BDSM community, and the things they saw that night, they’ll never be able to unsee. 

Since they just watched and learned that night, they’ve never actually played outside of the privacy of their own flat. Subsequently, no one really knows the dynamics between Louis and Liam. While Louis likes to tease Liam constantly about looking so Daddy, that’s the full extent their friends know about their dynamic, which is more than fine with everyone involved— except for Harry who likes to pout and pull out the big, wide puppy eyes, playing the “I introduced you officially to BDSM so you owe me by telling me everything about your kinky selves” card.

As Niall and Harry bicker back and forth about Liam and Louis’ sex life, Louis leans up and whispers in Liam’s ear, “I was thinking we could play tonight. Up for it?”

Liam shivers full-bodily and reaches across his body to cup Louis’ cheek, drawing him up to kiss him passionately. 

“Definitely up for it,” Liam grins against Louis’ lips. 

They only pull apart when Harry and Niall start screaming and throwing napkins and anything else they can get their hands on. 

The conversation drifts away from Louis and Liam’s bedroom adventures, and they all settle into comfortable banter, with Niall and Harry ordering a continuous stream of drinks and only side eyeing Liam and Louis slightly when they both notice that neither have gone past two drinks. 

Drunk Harry _loves_ dancing, and Drunk Harry also will pout adorably until it breaks your heart if you don’t just give in to whatever he wants. 

So soon they’re all stumbling out onto the open floor, Niall and Harry quickly pairing up when they realize that Louis and Liam aren’t in the mood for sharing today. 

Louis tugs Liam onto the floor, his grip strong and assertive on Liam’s wrist. He immediately pulls Liam to standing pressed against him, Liam’s hips flushed against Louis’ ass. He reaches up and around, gripping the back of Liam’s neck and tugging his head down so that Liam’s face is nuzzled into the crook of Louis’ neck and shoulder. 

Louis holds Liam tight against him, grinding back against the taller man and enjoying the sound of Liam’s  labored breathing as he gets more aroused. 

Liam grips Louis’ hips tightly, pressing forward against Louis’ warm, muscular body. Louis’ head drops back to rest against Liam’s shoulder, tilting his head to expose his neck further for Liam’s wandering lips. 

They grind against each other for several songs, mostly in their own little bubble, but occasionally Louis will catch Niall and Harry eyeing them and then giggling subsequently when they realize they’ve been caught. 

Always one to put on a show, Louis circles his hips filthier, parting his lips and letting out a breathy moan as he drags his hands down his own body, feeling himself up. 

He hears Niall cheering him on, and he smirks to himself just thinking about how fucking fit he and Liam must look right now. 

He feels Liam’s hot breath ghost across the back of his neck, and he stutters our another breathy moan at the close contact. 

Liam kisses his way up Louis’ neck, and Louis tilts his head to capture Liam’s lips in an immediately heated kiss. 

Feeling Liam’s evident arousal behind him and himself growing hard, Louis pulls back a centimeter to breathe out, “let’s take this home.” 

“ _Please_ ,” Liam breathes out, not having opened his eyes yet from the kiss, as if he’s not strong enough to meet Louis’ mischievous eyes right now. 

“I’ll get a taxi and you tell the boys we’re heading,” Liam tells him, leaning back in for a few more quick kisses before pulling away and heading towards the ass. 

“Lads!” Louis yells to Harry and Niall over the sound of the music. “We’re going to turn in for the night.”

“Ow ow!” Harry hollers, waggling his eyebrows at Louis, looking infinitely more like a drunken fool than the seductive mind he’s going for. 

Niall laughs and throws his arm around Harry’s shoulder, tugging him against his body to ensure Harry stays upright. 

“Get it, Lou!” He yells, earning him another eye roll. 

Really, they’ve been together for years now, but their friends still love to tease them about getting laid. Very mature. 

It’s actually pretty funny, and Louis deals it out to them just as much as they do to him, so he just laughs along with them. 

“Have a good night,” he says to them, drawing them both into hugs before turning to go. 

“Whoo! That’s my best friend, and he’s gonna get his ass _pounded_ tonight by his Daddy of a fiancée!” He heard Harry screaming from behind him. 

Drunk Harry really has no filter, but it’s much more endearing than it is annoying. Louis just hopes Niall has enough sense to cut Harry off so he doesn’t do or say anything worse tonight. 

Louis tosses a wink over his shoulder back at them and makes sure to sway his hips exaggeratedly as he walks away. 

He catches Harry fanning himself and pretending to swoon, and he hears Niall’s final call of, “ooh please, Daddy.”

Louis just grins to himself, shaking his head at the ground. 

It’s cute how Niall and Harry (and basically everyone else who knows them but are less comfortable vocalizing it) think they know how things work between him and Liam. 

Louis can fairly confident say someone’s ass is getting pounded tonight, but it’s not going to be his. 

~~~

“Nnggh, feels so good, sir,” Liam whimpers out, thrashing his head back and forth with pleasure and tugging at his wrist restraints. 

He’s laying on with his back on their king-sized mattress, hands stretched out above his head and tied to the headboard with his knees bent up and held against his chest by Louis. 

He’s blindfolded with nipple clamps, his whole body trembling whenever Louis so much as breathes against his overt sensitive skin. 

But right now, Louis’ doing much more than breathing on him. 

Lying on his belly between Liam’s legs, Louis digs his fingers into the underside of Liam’s thighs, pushing them open more and fucking his tongue vigorously into Liam’s hole. 

Always making sure to check up on his baby and stay wary of how they’re both doing during extended scenes like this, Louis’ eyes flick to the digital clock on their nightstand and notes that he’s been eating Liam out for the better part of an hour. 

His jaw fucking aches and his own erection is throbbing between his legs having been neglected this whole time, but he’s already brought Liam to the edge four times just to pull back and prevent him from coming, and he knows Liam’s almost ready to be fucked. 

Sucking at Liam’s abused rim, Louis reaches up and tugs at each of his nipple clamps; the wrecked scream Liam lets out only spurs Louis on to lick into him harder and faster, ignoring the ache in his jaw in favor of keeping his baby screaming from pleasure. 

“Please, sir, so close, please, gotta come,” Liam’s mumbling nonsensically, and Louis loves this about their playing, that he’s literally the only person who gets to see Liam so worked up yet reduced to a sobbing, begging mess of complete arousal. 

Liam’s got a tough job, and he overworks himself striving for perfection. He’s always been his toughest critic, and Louis laments the fact that Liam still doesn’t seem to totally grasp just how amazing he is. So it’s moments like this when Louis is grateful that he’s the one who gets to make Liam feel so good, who gets to break Liam into a million shattered pieces and then put him back together again. 

“Sir!” Liam screams out, his hands clenching into fists as he tugs uselessly at his restraints. “Gonna come, gonna come.”

At Liam’s frantic warning, Louis gives his hole one last kitten lick and kiss before pulling away and sitting back on his heels, keeping his hands on Liam’s thighs to help ground him but removing any contact from his most private, sensitive parts. 

Liam thrashes in his restraints violently at the sudden loss of pleasure, but he soon tires himself out and collapsed dejectedly against the mattress, his insanely muscled chest heaving up and down. 

That’s something else Louis loves about this. Although Louis’ proud of his own body and knows he’s strong and in shape, Liam is next-level in shape, and it’s clear that Liam could overpower Louis if he ever wanted to. So his submission to Louis goes beyond merely restraints and harnesses and whatnot; it’s mental submission where he lets go of his physical strength and trusts Louis fully to make him feel good and take care of him. 

“Doing so well, baby,” Louis hums, stroking Liam’s inner thighs just to see the way Liam shivers at his delicate touch. Liam moans and whimpers at his words, turning to hide his face despite the blindfold against his upper arm, still feeling slightly embarrassed after all these years about how easy he gets for Louis when he’s praised. 

“Gonna let you come so soon, make you feel so good,” Louis rambles on as he removes all physical contact with Liam. He makes sure to constantly be praising Liam, so he knows Louis’ still there even with the blindfold, as Louis grabs the bottle of lube and pours some onto his own erection, hissing with a mix of both pleasure and pain from finally touching himself after so long. 

Louis crawls up Liam’s sprawled out body, cupping his jaw and kissing him hungrily, smirking against Liam’s lips when Liam immediately gasps at the taste of himself on Louis’ lips. 

Louis trails kisses down Liam’s body, leaving a litany of love marks that will be hidden under Liam’s fancy suits for only Liam to know about when he’s back at his fancy corporate lawyer job. 

Settling back between Liam’s spread thighs, Louis hitches Liam’s legs over his shoulders and guides his cock over to Liam’s puffy, red hole. 

“I’m gonna fuck you now, baby, and because you’ve been so good and didn’t come yet, I want you to come whenever you feel like it now.”

“Thank you, thank you, sir,” Liam chants quietly as Louis pushes in, biting his bottom lip so hard he tastes copper in an attempt to remain silent and not let Liam know how affected he is by all this. 

Louis isn’t a mean dom, but he knows that Liam gets off on feeling like Louis is uninterested by what they’re doing, so tonight he’s really trying to play that up, meaning he can’t be his usual loud self in bed. But that’s okay if it means it makes Liam come so hard he sees stars. 

Louis pushes in in one fluid, continuous motion until he bottoms out, his balls pressed firmly against Liam’s ass. He immediately starts pounding into him relentlessly, and after years of practice, he easily locates Liam’s prostate, making sure to hit it each time as he folds Liam in half, laying most of his weight on top of him as he fucks him harshly and relentlessly. 

He knows neither of them are going to last long, but that’s okay because that’s what this part’s for. 

“Come on. Come for me, baby. You always looks so good when you come just from my cock,” Louis presses the words into Liam’s heated skin, nipping and sucking along his collarbone, trying to get just the right amount of pleasure and pain to make Liam come untouched. 

Liam’s face is screwed up with the overwhelming sensations being heightened because of his blindfold, and Louis watches in awe as his eyebrows furrow and his mouth falls open in a sharp intake of breath as his whole body tenses and he’s coming hard, ropes and ropes of white release painting both men’s torsos. 

Louis bottoms out and stays there, fighting back a moan as Liam’s body tenses deliciously tight around his cock, but he doesn’t make any sounds as he circles his hips, milking Liam’s prostate through his intense orgasm. 

When Liam finally stops coming, his whole body goes completely relaxed and pliant, sinking heavily into the mattress. 

Louis, though, still hasn’t come, and now that he knows Liam’s probably floating somewhere lovely in subspace, he removes Liam’s legs from over his shoulders, pressing them up to his chest (and thanking Liam’s personal trainer that he’s gotten Liam into stretching as his newfound flexibility has done wonders in the bedroom) and slamming in to his lover without abandon, chasing his own release. 

Liam whimpers quietly underneath him from the oversensitivity, but he doesn’t pull away or ask Louis to stop because he’s good and he’ll take whatever Louis gives him. Louis bites back a dumb, cheesey smile as he looks down at Liam’s fucked out form underneath him, thinking for not the first time and certainly not the last how lucky he is to get Liam like this. 

It’s with these sappy thoughts of luck and love that Louis slams in deep and stills, coming hard inside Liam. He fucks shallowly in and out a few more times to work himself through the aftershocks, finally pulling out and collapsing next to Liam for a moment to catch his breath. 

He hears a whine from next to him, and he rolls his head over to the side to see Liam’s lips pursed in a pout and his eyebrows drawn tight under his blindfold. Louis smiles and reaches over to him, delicately ghosting his fingers along Liam’s ribs to let him know that he’s still here. 

As he cleans them both off with handy wet wipes they keep stored in their nightstand for instances just like this one and gently unties Liam, Louis feels his chest aching with all the love he holds for this big, strong, oversized teddy bear he gets to call his own. 

As he settles against the head of their bed, holding Liam close in his arms and whispering praises about how good he was and how pretty he is, Louis thinks that he’s more than fine letting Niall and Harry and their other friends and basically everyone else who sees them continue thinking that Liam’s the big, dominant Daddy and Louis’ the curvy, small sub because knowing that he’s the only one who gets to see Liam like this, that the two of them are the only people who know how good they really work despite their apparent differences, it’s something that makes this unlikely love so, so good. 

 


End file.
